


fireworks

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: GOD THIS IS SOFT I'M SOFT AAAAA, M/M, Tyrajin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME WITHOUT POSTING i've been writing smut between OCs and not canon characters so lmaoalso sorry this is 1) short and 2) shit i wrote it while half asleep on my phone





	fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME WITHOUT POSTING i've been writing smut between OCs and not canon characters so lmao
> 
> also sorry this is 1) short and 2) shit i wrote it while half asleep on my phone

There was a larger than normal crowd of people in Orgrimmar tonight, but for good reason. It was the end of the Midsummer Fire Festival, which meant there was going to be a huge fireworks show. Adventurers came from near and far to watch the event, and it brought regular citizens from the other Horde cities as well. It was hard to find a good spot, unless you had connections.

Tyrathan, luckily, had the ultimate connection. He sat on top of the wall that guarded the entrance to the city, waiting for the show to begin. He had actually never seen the fireworks show Stormwind also put on before. The sounds of the fireworks shooting off reminded him of the sounds of cannons being fired, and took him to a dark place, so he had always avoided the city on this day. He wanted to do that tonight as well, but Vol'jin had convinced him to try one more time watching the show. The troll promised to stay by Tyrathan's side the whole time to make sure he was safe.

His nerves were starting to get to him when he heard the familiar steps of his mate coming closer. He looked and saw Vol'jin carrying two bowls of ice cream. "You have a sweet tusk and needed a bite to eat?" Tyrathan asked warmly as Vol'jin sat down next to him.

"It be hotter dan Ragnaros's balls," Vol'jin said, handing Tyrathan one of the bowls. "I be figurin' dis would keep us cool." He wrapped an arm around Tyrathan and pulled him close. "You be da only ting I got a cravin' for anyways."

"Horny troll. Bad." Tyrathan playfully slapped him on his stomach and began to fiddle with his ice cream. He was too nervous really eat it, though it was kind of Vol'jin to think about him and bring him some.

Vol'jin noticed his human acting strange. He put his bowl down and took one of Tyrathan's hands in his own. "'Ey, mon. Everyting is gonna be okay." He spoke softly. "I be right 'ere." He gave Tyrathan's hand a light squeeze.

Tyrathan tried to say something but froze up as the first firework shot into the sky. The show had began. With the sounds going off, he was not longer in Orgrimmar but back on the battlefield that day, when he was 15? 20? years younger. He didn't see the fireworks in the sky; he saw his fellow soldiers being ripped into pieces by the cannonballs being shot at them. He began to shake as he relived the nightmare, but he then felt a calming presence around him. Trying to focus on the present, he realized that he was now sitting between Vol'jin's legs, with the troll's arms wrapped around him and Vol'jin resting his head on top of Tyrathan's. 

Taking deep breaths, Tyrathan slowly left the past battle and was focusing more on the current show. He had to admit, now that he was able to stay calm enough to watch, that the fireworks were quite a sight to behold. He was impressed by all the different colors and shapes they were able to take.

They sat in silence for a while, just watching. Finally Tyrathan leaned back into Vol'jin. "Thank you for helping me tonight," he said quietly. "Thanks for not treating me like I was stupid for my fear."

Vol'jin moved his head and gave Tyrathan a kiss on the cheek. "We be mates, Tyrathan. Ya not being stupid for feeling a certain way. And I always be 'ere to 'elp ya with whatever problems ya be 'avin."

"How did I get so lucky as to be blessed with someone like you?" Tyrathan turned his body so he could look at Vol'jin. "You're the best, my troll." He tugged Vol'jin's tusk lightly to bring his face close to his and planted his lips on Vol'jin's, causing them to see a whole new set of fireworks.


End file.
